Deformed Circus
by Do Shu123
Summary: Another song fic (?) This is entirely based off of Dark woods Circus by VOCALOID. The PPGs and RBBs are captured, deformed, and forced to work in a circus. This is there painful story of their deformity and their kidnapping. "Drop by to the Dark woods circus!" Rated M for gore/adult themes and is DARK.


**Death: A NEW STORY?!  
Me: Yep.**

**Angel: WHY?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN UPDATE ANOTHER SACRIFICE!**

**Me: WELL BECAUSE MY OLD COM PUTER DIED SO I NEED TO RE-WRITE THEM! Okay this story is not at all mine, nor is the characters. I based this off of dark woods circus made by VOCALOID characters. And some information on this song, **

**(link, **** url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&ved=0CDIQFjAA&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fjournal%2FVocaloid-s-Dark-Woods-Circus-BASED-ON-TRUE-STORY-221390161&ei=5AJGUaCeCsWj4AP7tYB4&usg=AFQjCNFE2s48uc7yd63CDWv97stx GHYKwg&bvm=bv.43828540, ****). **

**I just infused PPGs into it; I do not recommend the song unless you like nightmares.. (link to song, watch?v=z4hEQDHd79c)**

**Tou-kyu: I have a bad feeling about this….**

* * *

_Miku, deformed diva - ? (I seriously don't know who fits her so use your imagination) _

_Akaito, clown (?) – Buttercup (I swear you people are going to hate me for what's going to happen, and switch gender for Akaito)_

_Haku, deformed 'stilt walker' – Brick (I switched haku's gender to male for Brick)_

_Neru, deformed stilt dancer – Blossom_

_Rin, 'the one with two heads' – Bubbles ('Cause Bubbles tries to think of positives, similar Rin who hides her pain by saying, "Its so much fun!")_

_Len, 'the one with two heads' – Boomer (He had to be in the story so yeah.)_

_Kaito, cannibal – Butch (He likes killing things, Kaito likes eating dead things, so why not?)_

_Little Meiko, little kid (later turned into a some what like 'messenger') – Bunny (first time putting her into story)_

* * *

? POV

"GO TO SLEEP", the sound of the cold voice echoes, it sounded like blades scratching down a chalk board. I flinched, the brisk freezing wind nipped at my body, I shivered violently, the wind was like needles piercing me slowly, twisting my insides, stabbing me repeatedly. I tried to cry, I** wanted** to cry, but I cried far too often that all could do was sigh, and scream in pain. The resounds voice once more, oh why do you torture me?! Please have mercy, you've everything to me, yet why do not leave me here to rot?! Why do you bother to come here and laugh at my deformed, twisted, and hideous body?! A soothing voice tries to comfort me; it says that it'll be better. It tells me a story I have heard a thousand times…..

* * *

"_Far in the woods, there it is! There it is! The__** Dark Woods Circus!**__It's so much __**fun**__ there!_" _A voice calls; it was kind, yet pained…. _

_A little girl with brunt sienna hair, purple dress with white fabric underneath, followed the voice, seeing a… odd figure. It had a body stretched wide, like two bodies stitched together, and most surprising two heads! They wore a large clown suit, depressing colors sewed in the depressing blue fabric. One head is male, hair like golden sand, eyes like the vast deep dark ocean he held balloons in one hand. The other female, smiling, her sun colored hair tied in pig tails bounced wildly, her eyes light blue like the cloudless sky, she held flyers. The girl (?) noticed the young girl, and soon the male too. They walked towards the little girl, their smiles deceiving, they handed her a paper with scribbles and a picture of a circus tent. Not before the female eyes began to flash red, as if hypnotizing the young girl to follow them as they ran. _

_Her echoing voice yelling, "Drop by and see him! Drop by and see him!" _

_was all that the little girl heard. It was a sad fate that this world had; children god had abandoned lingered there, unable to carry their own trembling limbs. There the crowns of heads of people touched the dark sky. They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace. Oh the deformity! The one with two heads ran near a circus tent, the little girl followed, catching a glimpse of the chairman. _

_"He had big eyes, and was ten meters tall!" was her description of the awful monster. _

_The cast was nice, jolly, and their forma rather strange. Two were tall enough to reach the sky; one was a man flaming red hair although dulled over many years, tied in a pony tail, red eyes stained with pain and hopelessness, wearing a red suit, black tie with dull dark red pants taller than any sky scraper, painted with black stripes, and a top hat complementing his look very. His partner; a woman, her silky orange peel hair became rough and lost its bright welcoming color, it was tied like her male counter part. Her dress, long, and dark pink gave her a royal look. Her pale pink eyes dulled as she looked at the child, as if begging for help. They stood like guards as if to stop anyone who tried to escape. The girl wanted to feel bad, she was suppose to feel bad, but she felt pleasure instead, a small greedy smile spread across her face. She approached a tent, a small hole cut into it; she looked in, and curious to what she would see. There she saw the two headed figure again, the male held no expression, while the female smiles, they were holding severed arms of our own kind (human arms, Butch's food). She also saw a deformed diva, a girl with long hair, legs replaced with a horse's, her eyes covered by a blind fold, and she seems to have lost her sight, locked away in a cage. A beast with pitch black hair sat there, his body and arms tied down, the little girl heard people say that his brain was switched with a dog's, and that he'll only eat cold things. The two headed figure gave him his food (human's corpse). _

_The diva cries as a hand removes her blind fold, she asks, "Does anyone wish that I was alive?" _

_She grabbed the iron bars of her prison, the two headed person looked at her with pity, _

_as she asks the audience, "Why do you look at me like that?" _

_The little girl's eyes wandered above, as she saw 'flowers' (rotting flesh) drop down. There she saw a figure of a girl, her raven colored hair only shows, her face covered with 'flowers' , rope was tied tightly on her neck. As the little girl looked back down, she saw the demented figures stare at her. The diva then goes back to sob, crying that it was painful, and the male head comforted her by grabbing a lock of her hair and kiss it, as if saying that it'll be okay. 'Flower prints' (acid marks) covered the diva, and male head, it seems that they were bad and were punished… But still they continue their manic circus! __**FOREVER! **__The girl with two heads screams with a shrill pain shriek, _

_"__IT'S FUN! SO FUN! THIS CIRCUS IS SO FUN!" sobbing each syllable. _

_The little girl became frightened, scared of this crazy circus but continued to watch. She then heard the screams of the diva, beast, and two headed body, yells of misery shrieking their demented wish. All that the little girl could understand were, _

_"I WANT TO DIE, WANTING TO DIE! GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" _

_The 'happy' children are crying out for death, but they must continue this circus. The diva scream echoes, how the 'guards' (Brick and Blossom) won't let here be free of her 'castle' (cage). But their cries were soon ended by a liquid being splashed on their faces; it burned and withered their skin. It was impossible for them to ask for help, and say what they think and feel. Must these children continue to entertain the people, fake their smiles and live through their own personal hell? The little girl was soon snapped out of her trance, she stepped back, and a sound caused her to look behind her. _

_"You shall be punished for watching something that doesn't concern you!" the voice slithered._

_ The girl couldn't run, scream, or make a sound, for she was sucked into the circus. The curtains of the circus' entrance swing closed, as the two deformed giant figures danced, their sad and beautiful dance. They looked like a king and queen that were forced to watch their kingdom slaughtered. The female partner cries as the male had a look of guilt, hopelessness, and despair. He held her, as if saying that she was the only thing that keeps him alive, she held onto him as if she going to die if she ever let go. Now in this town, where children were rare to see, only adults walk the streets, as the kids cower in fear hiding for their dear life. All but a little girl, wearing her violet circus dress, a ring of purple roses decorated her flower printed head, holding flyers with a circus on them, she looks up to you, smiling so sweetly and innocently. As she hands you a paper, she whispers, _

_"Drop by and see him! Drop by and see him! Drop by to the Dark woods Circus!" Her light purple eyes turning hypnotizing red as she runs off somewhere…"_

The voice whispers,"Good night… **Bunny**."

Yes that little girl was me; yes those people that lured me to my hell were now my friends, and yes I'm apart of this so called circus… I fake my happiness; I hide my pain, all my depression buried under a deceiving smile. I was captured, captured and mutilated. I was very little back then, and what I saw haunted my dreams. Making them into horrible black nightmares. My friends comfort me, they tell me about how they were captured and what happened to them. I shivered, what happened to them was a horrible nightmare that no one thought that could be true. How both Bubbles and Boomer were cut and sewn onto one body, how Butch was forced to eat only human corpses and become a cannibal, they tell me how Buttercup was finally freed from this hell by 'giving up' (suicide), I've always wanted to meet her. They also tell me why Brick and Blossom guard the Diva, it's because if they refuse they won't be able to see each other anymore, that they only had each other for support and that the ring master would be cruel enough to separate them. I never knew the diva, she never talks to me, she only cries. They tell me that she was r-r-ra, I can't even say the word! How she lost her sight, legs, and her innocence. Ah. We despise this circus with every fiber of our being, our deformed being, but we continue this circus…

**Forever**.

* * *

"_Forever and ever we continue this circus, revolving around the emotions of 'happiness', 'fun', and devastation." – Bunny_

* * *

**That was really dark. Anyone confused PM me. I'll continue this by different POVs of the cast, all but the Diva. And it is true that Miku, deformed diva, was r**** I'm not copying anyone. Sorry about not updating, Peace out to my haters, lovers and masterbaters!**


End file.
